guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Neoterikos/Archive1
As a general trend on this page, I won't sign my comments because, well, it's my talk page; if you do leave unsigned comments, I will delete them. I will also delete comments posted by people without accounts; get a name, then we can talk, I'm not going to have a conversation with a number. :Calm down, if an anon needs to ask a question, they have a right to do it RT | Talk 07:14, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't say I wouldn't read them, don't be so presumptuous. King Neoterikos 07:16, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I always find they don't normaly post on user talk: pages anyway RT | Talk 07:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Tip When editing a single page several times, please use the Show Preview function, so you don't clog up ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:38, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Sure, no worries, I just made a few errors. Shouldn't happen again. King Neoterikos 10:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::I make lots of errors, and that is bound to happen again ;) Don't worry all too much about it --- -- (s)talkpage 10:44, 17 February 2008 (UTC) SoC Good job researching that! --◄mendel► 00:42, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, it was easy because I don't have NF. King Neoterikos 01:48, 28 September 2008 (UTC) More stuff on your talk page When uploading an image, be sure to use the License Dropdown menu :)--- -- (s)talkpage 10:31, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't mind, it's not like it affects my GW account or anything; I know which characters are mine :) Thanks anyway, though. King Neoterikos 11:05, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::We do mind; When an image is unattributed, we could theoretically be sued or something :P It won't happen most likely, but we still tag every image uploaded on the Wiki with the proper licensing tag. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:42, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::So, what should I tag mine as? King Neoterikos 21:54, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::You would typically use "This image is a screenshot taken from the game." Even if you edit it heavily, as long as the source is a screenshot, that needs to be on there somewhere. 21:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks. King Neoterikos 22:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Wtf?! Can someone tell me why I get this message when I go gw.gamewikis.org (i.e. the URL for this site)? Forbidden You don't have permission to access / on this server. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Apache Server at gw.gamewikis.org Port 80 Have I been banned? Because I managed to link my way to here just fine. King Neoterikos 01:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I just got that when I first went to the page, but refreshing got past. Very strange. Adding to that big ugly list of current problems. (T/ ) 01:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Whew, okay thanks. King Neoterikos 01:21, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :guildwars.wikia.com and gw.gamewikis.org are different servers, the former may work better for you. --◄mendel► 09:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) you get a gold star for helping to fight vandalism. Thank you (T/ ) 06:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :No worries. King Neoterikos 07:32, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Rolling on the floor I have given you access to the rollback tool. You may wish to familiarize yourself with it via GW:ROLL. Feel free to start laughing too. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:20, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. King Neoterikos 07:32, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Rollback Felix would like me to remind you that rollback is intended to be used exclusively for vandalism edits. (T/ ) 07:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ok, I didn't know/kind of forgot it was exclusively used for that. Won't happen again. King Neoterikos 06:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::As an aside, please don't say so-and-so told you to say this; either just say it, or have the person themself say it; I trust the staff on this site enough to believe what they say, and besides, it's good manners. King Neoterikos 00:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::: * Hits Entropy's head with a pole * -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::: *Mirror image of Entropy disappears* I was ordered to, because Felix insisted it was a sysop's responsibility, and he couldn't be bothered, yet was the only one that cared enough to bring it up. Don't shoot the messenger. (T/ ) 03:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, sure. Didn't mean to sound rude by what I said. King Neoterikos 03:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I assumed it meant that Entropy hadn't actually seen your rollback edit, but Felix had... :-P --◄mendel► 10:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::I was doing Slavers' Exile at the time. And I don't administrate users, sysops do. :D 15:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That wasn't administrating. If this user had been administrated, he wouldn't be able to use his sig rollback right now. :-P --◄mendel► 23:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) & 01:58, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I disagree. I think administration would apply to anything pertaining to specific groups and user rights, because there it is part of an organized hierarchy. 23:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Anybody can remind/inform other people about policies. If the only thing you wanted was to remind Neoterikos about the policy, it was unnecessary to involve an admin. It's a different story if you demanding that something to be done about this breaking of policy, and Entropy's decision ended up being just to a reminder. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:22, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Doesn't change the fact that I was in Slavers'. 00:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Doesn't change the fact that a reminder in and of itself is not particularly a sysop's responsibility, which is the only point I care about in this thread so far. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sysops can't even remove rollback. Users can (and do) ask for page deletions and vandal bans, and in the case of rollback, non-sysops have the exact same power as sysops do. And an IP block is the removal of the right to post, so it pertains to a user right. --◄mendel► 01:58, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::If you are replying to my post, then you completely missed my point two posts back. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I don't tihnk most of the users on this wiki (myself included) really care/understand who is in charge of what, so they pretty much see an order/reminder/statement from anyone of you people about the functioning of the wiki as something that should be adhered to. Although I do understand Felix's stance, as I have worked in similar environments where the "Chain of Command", if you will, should be adhered to. King Neoterikos 06:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Felix just told me to "Go to it" because I "administrate users, not content". Anyway, I apologize for starting all this drama crap with what was intended as a joke response to Felix's request. It's clear to me that I shouldn't let the pitiful complaints of peons spur me to hasty action in the future. (T/ ) 06:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hey bro Can you keep discussions on topic man. I may not have the greatest grasp of the English language, but that's not reason to be hating. I don't know if everyone goes by this dictionary you carry around man, but if I hear a word and it fits for me I'll use it again ya know? It does all seem pretty random on a page about glittering dust to say what you should do with your silk. At least it does to me man. Also you keep saying no one is hating, but I've already seen you call me a troll once man. Yeah, I might not be the Princeton grade, but I can read an edit summary. Where have I not tried to explain any of my actions man? No distinguishing features 00:32, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Did you read nothing on your talk page? King Neoterikos 00:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey man, I think I've said bro like once since he asked me to stop, cut me some slack eh? No distinguishing features 00:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::You have a tendancy to blow things out of proportion (a reason to be on the lookout for a troll); I was merely cautioning; I didn't not directly call you a troll. Also, I have not once said anything about your grasp of the English language nor your education level (I have no idea where you got that from... all I said was that fluctional isn't a word and that google is not the dictionary. And in reply to your question, certainly not now. You come to my page spouting all this shit without a reason to do it. My discussions are on topic and when you start accusing me of stuff I haven't done, that really starts to piss me off. Get your facts straight. King Neoterikos 00:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm jus saying man, you started talking more about my word usage than the point at hand. Whatever, I'll just go to bed and things will wash in the morning. Peace, I didn't mean to faze you none. No distinguishing features 00:56, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::No, you are wrong; I did not talk about your word usage more than the point at hand, read what I wrote, understand your mistake (i.e. making up stuff and presenting it to me on my own talk page without sufficient evidence to back it up) and learn from it. If you had read what I wrote earlier, you would see that only a few words of my paragraphs were "devoted" to your "word usage". I suggest you keep to the topic at hand. King Neoterikos 01:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) King Neo, why don't you tell NDF what you don't like instead of speaking in general; I for one don't think the frills "unnecessary", nor do I find NDF hard to understand. You are free to politely voice what effects NDF's style has on you (as giga has done); NDF is free to please you (or not), because he can talk any way he wants to on talk pages as long as he's not insulting or spamming. There is no "language police" on GuildWiki (not on the talkpages, anyway; articles are different). --◄mendel► 05:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :You're entire first sentence speaks for itself. I've already explained myself on NDF's talk page, and I don't really care about it anymore. I, for one, was not making threats about the user's use of "bro" and "man". King Neoterikos 06:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC)